1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an improved structure of enabling laundry to be put into the washing machine without restraint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is designed to wash clothes using power, and classified into a drum washing machine, in which a drum is disposed in a parallel direction so that laundry is lifted along an inner circumferential surface of the drum and is dropped when the drum rotates forward and backward with respect to a parallel shaft, and therefore, the laundry is washed, and a vertical washing machine, in which a drum provided at an inside thereof with a pulsator is disposed in a vertical direction so that a water current is generated by the pulsator when the drum rotates forward and backward with respect to a vertical shaft, and therefore the laundry is washed by using the water current.
The drum washing machine includes a cabinet forming the external appearance thereof, a cylindrical tub installed in the cabinet and containing wash water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub to wash laundry, a driving motor disposed at a rear of the tub to rotate the drum, and a door installed at a front surface of the cabinet. The cabinet is provided on at least one portion thereof with an inlet port that communicates with the drum, and the door is configured to open and close the inlet port.
When the drum washing machine starts a washing cycle, the door enters a locking state. Accordingly, if a user desires to additionally put laundry or detergent into the drum, the user needs to wait until the washing cycle is finished, or needs to stop the washing cycle and then wait until the draining of wash water is finished.
In addition, there may be a type of laundry that may be damaged during the washing cycle.